Ten Statements For Ten
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: Before eleven comes, I wanted to write ten about ten things that made him Ten. Heavily 10/Rose implied ! Please read and review...


**A.N: Well I just had this idea and before Matt Smith comes in to view I had to write it. Something completely unnecessary. Hints of 10/Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Who-verse.. but I have bananas :D**

* * *

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."_

_ Washington Irving_

TEN STATEMENTS FOR TEN

Before he is completely gone…

1-Talking To Much

Unlike his silent, self agonizing previous self he always talked. He talked about the weather, various alien flora, different foods and clothing styles. He talked about emperors and pop stars, galaxies and planets that have dogs with no noses. He always talked but he knew that no one could really understand. And he never told what he meant to say, not to any one.

2-Bananas

Well that was something forbidden to change. He liked bananas no he loved, he adored them. His companions would look at him like he was insane but he wouldn't care. Bananas were good, full of potassium. But he never told anyone that bananas were Gallifreyan though, that they were the only think that would remind him home after TARDİS no one needed to know.

3-Some Great Hair

Oh, he just loved his hair. It was so full of life that some aliens thought it was alive. Maybe it wasn't ginger but it was OK. He wasn't bald any more ! And Rose loved his hair, he knew it. But again neither Rose or Martha knew that his hair showed his emotional state.

4-Pin Stripes

This generation had some fetish about pin stripes. Like bananas they were some kind of an addiction. He usually would wear them if he was happy which explained why he was wearing blue suit all the time before his death. There was no reason really, no reason to be happy anymore.

5-Big Smile

It wasn't about his tenth regeneration, it was about Rose Tyler. Her presence was brighter then the brightest stars, calmer than the outer skirts of the Medusa Cascade. It was impossible not to smile around her, She deserved every little smile and she earned it successfully.

6-No Second Chances

One of the first things he learned about himself was the fact that he was no longer giving second chances. Because villains didn't deserve it. No matter how hard he tried it was impossible to make them good. It was a waste of time and wasting time was forbidden for a time lord.

7-Oncoming Storm

He always had it inside. That burning anger, uncontrollable power…but this incarnation, it had less control. Maybe it was because of the wrong regenaration process or because he had it in him while he died. He didn't know, he didn't care because that uncontrollable power was the only thing keeping him in control.

8-Betrayed

There were no real friends for him in this universe or in any other. He was destined to get betrayed. It didn't matter if Kochei tried to destroy the world or Martha left him alone. In the end he was destined to be alone. Curse of the time lords. The one who was used to be alone shall be powerful, no one shall break him because he has nothing left to lose. Baby steps, he was going there with baby steps…

9-Love

It was again forbidden to love someone. But this time it was different. It was Rose, that tiny little huma girl with one of the biggest hearts in the whole wild universe. His Bad Wolf, he never could told her. He never could have told her that he loved her more than Romeo loved Juliet or longed her more than days longed nights... He wasn't destined to love someone, he'd given up centuries ago.

10-Death

He always had known that his own death was always the less painful one. He'd lost so many….Harriet and River, Reinette, Face of Boe, Jenny, ….he'd lost Donna well not exactly but her mind was dead, her memories, those tiny little pieces that made her Donna Noble were gone. And Doctor knew that dying again wasn't painful. It was opening his new eyes into the same lonely world.

* * *

_Well this was it, review ? Please ? That green little button right there..._


End file.
